


United

by NxLongerHuman



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Drama & Romance, M/M, Romance, Sad, Sad Ending, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NxLongerHuman/pseuds/NxLongerHuman
Summary: Keith and Lance are stronger when they are together.Ispired by the song “United” by Hidden Citizens





	United

"Chaos has come in me now  
Knocked down but not counted out  
Searching for cover, cover  
Trying to keep my head down  
Stronger beside each other  
Eyes to the sky now  
Out the dawn, with the light  
Standing that's what united  
United  
We won't make it through the night  
If they keep us divided  
United  
Silent we stand on this burnt ground  
Dust off the ash, we're closer now  
Breaking our cover, cover  
Don't want to keep my head down  
Stronger beside each other  
Eyes to the sky now  
Out the dawn, with the light  
Standing thats what united  
United  
We won't make it through the night  
If they keep us divided  
United"

Having you in my arms, humming the melody you loving but that now seems to mock us, with every word of it, I can not help but admire your beauty in this state too. The pale complexion, in stark contrast to the raven hair. I try to memorize the smallest of the details, that I can always carry with me. The more your breathing slows down, the more I hold you, hoping somehow to keep you with me, not to let you go. I can hear, almost in a whisper, once more your voice, faint; "Do you remember this place? Like two fools, we carved our initials on this tree."  
And here they are, still there, engraved for eternity on the bark. "K ~ L"  
I try to remember those good times, not to think about the injustice of the present. But the time has come, the moment of goodbye, the moment when I see the light of your eyes, your beautiful eyes, fade.  
"Lance, are you going to stay with me to the end?"  
And here they are, coming out with rebellious arrogance, all the tears I've tried to hold back inside me until this moment. "Keith, do you really think you can get rid of me?"  
On your face I see the smile that I love so much. It is a tired version of the original, but on me, it always does the same effect. I keep singing, cradling you with the notes of our song. Until I get to the end, and notice your eyes closed and your gaze relaxed, loose by those words.

“United”


End file.
